justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MistyMelissa/Just Dance Special: The Prince and The Knight
Hello there, there is another special I am doing this for Pride Month and friendships happening today, so please, NO HOMOPHOBIC/NEGATIVE COMMENTS, I'M SERIOUS, OKAY????!!!!!!!! I'm doing this because of how I support people and their rights. It's rated PG so it contains: Violence and sensetive scenes. Transcript It starts with Mad Love's kingdom, where P1 is mad at P2. Mad Love (P1) - '"P2, you imbecile, you didn't do the chores" '''Mad Love (P2) - '"What? I was thinking about Narco" 'Mad Love (P1) - '"Narco!!? That brave knight who you like!? Oh really?" 'Mad Love (P2) - '"Honey listen" 'Mad Love (P1) - '"That's it, We are no longer married, I hate you more than anything!" Mad Love P1 and P2 throw their wedding rings, then glare at each other. Later. 'Mad Love (P1) - '"Ugh, I despise this man, he never listens to me, he does the things he thinks are right, and he's an attention seeker!" 'Mad Love (P2) - '"I don't want to see her no more, we are done!" 'Love Is All (P1) - '"Come on, you two can make up again!" 'Mad Love (P1) - '"No I will not, I am never speaking to him again!" 'Love Is All (P1) - '"This is gonna take all day" A few hours later, Mad Love P2 is in his room trying out some clothes. 'Mad Love (P2) - '"Hmm, perhaps maybe something handsome, now for some vain time" Mad Love P2 looks at himself in the mirror, until something bad happens. 'Mad Love (P2) - '"My hair is lovely and I look beautiful *Blows a kiss at the mirror*" 'The Voices - '"Hey look over here" The voices was OMG P1 and P3. 'Mad Love (P2) - '"*Gasp* what are you two doing here?" 'OMG (P1) - '"We came here for you" 'OMG (P3) - '"Your wife told us you are an imbecile, but now, you are" 'Mad Love (P2) - '"Listen, I'm not married to her anymore, she's not my wife!" 'OMG (P1 & P3) - '"Very well, but your coming with us" Mad Love P2 screams as OMG P1 and P3 kidnap him. A few hours later. The alarm went in the kingdom. 'I Love It Alternate (P1) - '"Your majesty, your husband has been kidnapped" 'Mad Love (P1) - '"Really, my former one, oh no, what have I done, if I didn't act like a idiot to him, none one of this would ever happen, Narco, we need you" Narco arrives. 'Narco - '"Your majesty, may I help?" 'Mad Love (P1) - '"Yes, the prince has been kindapped by OMG P2's servents" 'Narco - '"Oh no, my loved one, I must save you, I will fight OMG for you like I did once" 'Mad Love (P1) - '"Good luck" Outside Narco is running to Dragostea Din Tei P2's kingdom. 'Narco - '"Prince!!!! I need your advice!!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"What happened!?" 'Narco - '"My loved one, is... KIDNAPPED!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"Is that Narco?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"That's him, there's the story, not long ago, Narco was a strong and brave knight who rufused to give up on anything tough, he was the first dancer to defeat Animals Extreme, because of this, he became a royalty" 'Narco - '"That's right, but I'm not a prince, but it's up to me to stop him and save Mad Love P2" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"That's the spirit, for your advice, you must use your sword and defeat that OMG P2 monster!" 'Narco - '"*Salutes* On it!" Narco runs outside to his home. 'Narco - '"I'm coming Mad Love P2, your man is coming for you" Narco gets ready for his adventure. 'Narco - '"My courage is positive level, not negative, I believe I can do this my own!" Narco jumps on his horse. 'Narco - '"Ready Timmy, daddy is gonna show his love one how strong he is" Then he sets off. At the woods, where is a lot of trees, Narco's horse runs too fast. 'Narco - '"Hey, not too faaaast, I'm gonna be sick" His horse then stops, but Narco falls off him. 'Narco - '"Ooo, that was so bad, my back, Timmy, please call the other Just Dance 2019 dancers for my sake" Meanwhile at OMG's kingdom. Mad Love P2 is seen with his hands tied up to rope, and he is really down. 'OMG P2 - '"Oh goody, it's the prince who's recently been divorced" 'Mad Love (P2) - '"Why are you doing this do me? You're a dancer, just like me" OMG P2 gets really angry and uses his power. 'OMG (P2) - '"I am nothing like you, I will never be like you" Song: '''Mad Love (P2) - ''"I know that I'm inocent, but today I went too far, but this has been the 1st time I was kidnapped"'' OMG (P2) - ''"That's because you divorced her to be a single prince, but that's just a childish excuse, for a dancer just like you'' You must know what you done, because you have went too far, you have face it, that's the reason you've been caged" Mad Love (P2) - ''"But that's just to make thing worse, I know what I've done, but the feelings are my excuse, cos I acted crazy, I have to face it"'' OMG (P2) - ''"You started out so calm when my servents kidnapped you, and the reason was is that you understand, the difference of you being in your dark side"'' Mad Love (P2) - ''"and I know how it feels, when a dancer is being cruel, but revenge isn't the answer, it makes things more worse than ever!"'' OMG (P2) - "You must know what you done, because you have went too far, you have face it, that's the reason you've been caged" Mad Love (P2) - ''"But that's just to make thing worse, I know what I've done, but the feelings are my excuse, cos I acted crazy, I have to face it"'' Mad Love and OMG (P2) - ''"You have to face bad things!"'' End of song. 'OMG (P2) - '"See, when you have these flashbacks, you must face these horrible flashbacks as if you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder" 'Mad Love (P2) - '"What Narco my loved one told me is that regardless of who you are, what your personality is, you are still you" 'OMG (P2) - '"What!? Narco that absolute knight idiot!? He's always defeated me, If he comes, I am getting his revenge!" 'Mad Love (P2) - '"OMG P2, getting worked up and revenge isn't getting make the world better" 'OMG (P2) - '"Oh just shut your mouth!!" OMG P2 slaps Mad Love P2 in the face. 'Mad Love (P2) - '"Ow, OMG P2 this doesn't help" 'OMG (P2) - '"WHO CARES, I'M STILL HAVING MY REVENGE!!" Meanwhile at the woods. 'Narco - '"I must get there" Narco then cries of anger. 'Narco - '"OMG P2, I know how we don't get along but kidnapping my boyfriend isn't the right thing. MAD LOVE P2!! *Wipes tears, then grabs his shield and sword* I'M COMING FOR YOU!!!!!" Narco cuts the branches as he is running to the kingdom, then he arrives. 'OMG P2 -' "Ha Ha, your foolish answers are not right!" 'Narco - '"OMG P2, STOP RIGHT HERE!" 'OMG (P2) - '"Narco, I knew it, I'm glad you came" 'Narco - '"For your ridiculous revenge!?" 'OMG (P2) - '"Correct" 'A Voices - '"Narco will never give up!" The voices were the JD2019 dancers. 'Mama Mia (P1) - '"You're too late OMG" 'Shaky Shaky - '"We are having a battle with you, your revenge isn't happening" 'Bang Bang Bang (P2) - '"Exactly, Backups, time for the battle" 'Narco - '"Do I have to keep this under control!?" 'Fire (Both Dancers) - '"Go, you got this Narco!" 'Narco - '"No, we got this. Together!" The battle begins, as Narco is saving Mad Love P2. 'Finesse (P1 & P2) - '"Go Narco, you can do this" MiMiMi P2 hypnotises the servents. 'MiMiMi (P1) - '"Well done P2" 'MiMiMi (P2) - '"Thanks P1 *High fives him*" 'Shaky Shaky - '"I got something for you. SURPRISE!!!! *uses his jelly powers*" 'Mama Mia (Both Dancers) - '"Hey, eat this" Mama Mia P1 and P2 kick the servents. Bang Bang Bang backups battle the servents, then the Bum Bum Tam Tam dancers untie Mad Love P2" 'Mad Love (P2) - '"Thanks, but I need to get locked out" 'OMG (P2) - '"What!? My plan, it's ruined!!!" 'Finesse (All Dancers) - '"Now the finishing plan, Narco, use your sword" 'Narco - '"On it!" Narco and OMG P2 have a battle in the middle of a hole in the wall. 'Narco - '"Free him" 'OMG (P2) - '"No, I want revenge!!" As Narco and OMG P2 are battling, then the cage falls down, Narco and OMG P2 fall down. 'Narco - '"Woah!!" 'Fire (P2) - '"Narco, nooooo!" The dancers are speechless. as they walk to the wall's hole and begin silent. 'Finesse (P2) - '"I think it failed" 'Bum Bum Tam Tam (P1) - '"I really guess so" 'Bum Bum Tam Tam (P2) - '"Same" Then a glow appears, the dancers gasp. It was Narco with Mad Love P2 in his arms. Then the dancers cheer for Narco. 'Shaky Shaky - '"Yipee, group hug" The JD2019 have a group hug. Then Narco's sword glows. 'Narco - '"You know what that means? OMG P2, Come here!" 'OMG (P2) - '"What you foolish knight!" 'Narco - '"Surprise!" Narco's sword then attacks OMG P2 and P1 and P3, then he's finally defeated and imprisioned. 'Mad Love (P2) - '"Narco, you, you did *Hugs him*!" 'Narco - '"I knew I did" 'Mad Love (P2) - '"One thing I want to say. I love you" 'Narco - '"I love you too" Narco and Mad Love P2 share a kiss then the JD2019 dancers hold each other hands, then it means that together as friends, their friendship has grown. And everything is restored. A few hours later. 'Mad Love (P1) - '"P2, you're safe, I am so sorry for taking it too far, but you and Narco are together" 'Narco - '"We certainly are" 'Mad Love (P2) - '"Oh please, *blushes* stop it" 'Narco - '"Let's spend the day together, hop on Timmy my horse" They hop on Narco's horse. 'Mad Love (P2) - '"We should do this sometime" 'Narco - '"True, and it doesn't matter who you are attracted to, you must love that person you are attracted to" Narco and Mad Love P2 laugh. 'Narco - '"One more thing, Knight and Prince selfie!" Timmy hears it. 'Narco - '"Oh *Chuckles* and horse selfie" Narco takes a selfie. The End. I hope you enjoyed it, again this is made for Pride Month. Category:Blog posts